


Storms

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Plans may change, but they're still in love.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Hey -- have you guys seen Blaine?"

Wes and David exchanged a look before fixing their attention on Kurt, an almost pitying look on both of their faces. "You didn't hear?"

Concern banished Kurt's enthusiasm, his brow dipping in confusion. "Should I have?" he asked, hiking his satchel up a little higher on his shoulder. It was cloudy and he wanted to beat the rain to the mall, but he'd only do that if he managed to find Blaine sooner rather than later.

"He's sick," Wes said promptly.

Kurt's heart sank. "How sick?"

"Puked his guts out about an hour ago," David explained, flicking an invisible piece of lint off his wrist. "We left him a two-liter of ginger ale and some crackers, but he's in full caveman mode right now. It's better to leave him alone."

Well, there goes the mall. "I'll see if he needs anything," Kurt said.

"Just be careful," Wes warned. "Text us if you need help."

"Why would I need help?" Kurt asked, cheeks flushing a delicate pink even as he stamped down on nerves because it was Blaine, and he knew Blaine.

"You'll see," David promised unhelpfully.

To Kurt's chagrin, he couldn't wheedle any more information out of them, eliciting dismissive hand waves and unhelpfully placatory statements. Leaving them to their morning coffee in the main study hall, Kurt retraced his steps back to the dorms, still nursing two lukewarm cups of coffee himself.

"Morning, Kurt," Nick greeted halfway down the hall, arms piled high with laundry, "where are you off to?" Then, cottoning on, he added with a grimace, "Oh no."

"It can't be that bad," Kurt insisted, feigning a bravery he didn't feel. This was definitely not how he'd intended to spend his Saturday.

Saluting him in Vulcan, Nick vanished around the corner with a simple, "You'll see."

See, Kurt did.

Blaine's room was an uncharacteristic mess: clothes scattered everywhere, sheets half off the bed, a cloyingly heavy air of sickness lingering over the entire room. "Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked, inching inside carefully, knocking lightly on the wall in case Blaine hadn't heard his first knock. "I, uh. Oh. Wow."

Lying face down on the floor in nothing but a black tank and a pair of gray sweat pants, Blaine grunted once into the carpet in acknowledgment. "Go away."

"You know, this is a boy's dormitory. That's really not very hygienic," Kurt pointed out, amused in spite of himself as he settled himself gingerly on the edge of Blaine's bed. "Why are you lying on the floor?"

"Please."

"Tell me why you're lying on the floor."

"If I do, will you go away?"

"Yes," Kurt lied, fishing a fresh tissue out of his satchel and nicking used ones off the bed one by one, depositing them in the trash as he did so. "Tell me why you're lying on the floor and I will walk away."

A long pause. Then: "My head hurts."

Kurt arched his eyebrows, pausing mid-clean up to do so. "That . . . yes. And you think lying there will help?"

"Go away."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Please go away?"

Kurt sighed, dropping the clean tissue in the trash after the others and sliding so he was crouched next to Blaine. "C'mon, Borat. Up."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll sit on you."

"That's not very nice."

"I didn't say I was nice. Up."

With a groan that seemed to originate from his solar plexus, Blaine hauled himself into a partially seated position, looking even wilder than he had prone, eyes bloodshot and curls everywhere.

"I didn't know your hair was that curly," Kurt mused, presenting him with one of the cups of coffee and taking a calculative sip from his own.

Blaine took the cup and sniffed it, shivering once before setting it aside. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to take you to the mall," Kurt admitted, "but now I'm thinking that's kind of off the table?"

Blaine sniffed once, hiccupping a laugh in spite of himself.

"You're still unfairly cute, you know."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Come on, you. Up, up, up."

"Bossy."

"Mmhmm," Kurt agreed, lending him a hand once he was finally on his knees and pulling him the rest of the way up. "Oh, okay, hi," he added, taking on most of Blaine's weight as he sagged against him. "Um, Blaine, this isn't the bed."

"You're comfier," Blaine mumbled.

"I thought you didn't want me here," Kurt teased, unable to help himself, raking his fingers down Blaine's back once and drawing a lazy shiver from him.

Nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's shoulder, Blaine agreed idly, "I don't." Looping his arms around Kurt's waist, he added, "'m sick."

Conspiratorially, Kurt whispered, "I've noticed."

"Damn," Blaine breathed, somehow going even limper against him. "You are so soft, you know that?"

"How much Tylenol did you take?" Kurt asked, starting to sag a little under his weight.

"Just like." Rubbing his cheek thoughtfully against Kurt's shoulder, Blaine said, "You are so soft."

"Think you could take a bath without drowning yourself?" Kurt asked, planting his feet a little more firmly to keep them both upright; Blaine was heavier than he looked, especially swaying lightly to his own beat. "I'll change your sheets," he added temptingly.

That got Blaine's attention, at least. "Really?"

"You have to take a bath," Kurt says. "Or a shower, if you think you can stand up that long."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, prying himself off Kurt with a deep yawn, eyes scrunching up around the edges with it. And even if he was tempted to throw himself under the nearest showerhead and scrub himself clean, Kurt couldn't ignore the fact that even sick as he was, Blaine was still unfairly cute.

You definitely can't kiss him while he's sick, a polite voice chimed in helpfully.

I wasn't going to kiss him, Kurt quipped back, focusing on steering Blaine to the attached bathroom instead.

It certainly helped that Nate was away for the week, his bed pristine where Blaine's was wild, and their bathroom equally trashed in a way Kurt knew Blaine would regret the moment he regained his coherency. Tending to the present, Kurt situated Blaine on the toilet seat and flipped the faucet on, testing the water before letting it start to fill the tub. "Think you can stay put for a second?" he asked, crouching down and meeting Blaine's eyes when he didn't look up. "Hey. You okay?"

Earnestness bleeding from every pore, Blaine murmured, "You're so beautiful."

A smile ticked the corners of Kurt's mouth in spite of himself before he patted Blaine's knee gamely and said, "Stay."

Thick, already heavy with sleep: "Mmkay."

Kurt waited until he was sure that Blaine wouldn't move and the tub wasn't in imminent danger of overflowing before he stepped back inside the main room, stripping Blaine's bed and tossing the sheets in the half-full laundry basket with the rest of his things before returning to the bathroom.

"Still alive?" Kurt teased, Blaine slouched so far over he appeared in imminent danger of faceplanting on the porcelain. When he didn't respond, concern washed away Kurt's jocularity, his voice taking on a slightly more compassionate edge as he asked, "B?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?" he repeated.

Blaine's body twitched with a silent hiccup, head shaking slightly from side to side. Then he added in a singular moment of clarity, "We were supposed to go to the mall."

Kurt smiled sadly and assured, "It'll still be there next weekend. Right now we are taking a bath." Then, blushing, he amended, "You're taking a bath; I'm supervising. I mean, I'm not supervising, that's not--"

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Bath first. Sleep second."

"Okay."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, tugging on Blaine's shirt lightly to get his attention when he continued to do nothing but sag forward. "B?"

"Hm?"

"Bath?"

"Oh. Yeah." Then, with a small shudder, he straightened a bit and began laboriously pulling off his shirt.

"You should have everything you need right here," Kurt explained as Blaine struggled with his shirt, fighting down a blush as he patted the side of the tub, an assortment of shampoos and conditioners arranged in a neat row. "If you're feeling inspired, there's even a bath bomb."

"Cool," Blaine said, looking even smaller and more miserable without his tank top, hunched over the covered toilet. "Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sleepy."

"So you've said," Kurt agreed. "Just don't fall asleep in here. Okay?"

"Okay." Then, thoughtfully: "Perhaps okay will be our always."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt said, planting a quick kiss on the top of his head and adding over his shoulder, "I'll be right over here if you need me, okay? Don't drown."

"I won't," Blaine called back weakly, and that was the last Kurt heard from him as he set to work on the sheets, pulling a fresh set out from underneath Blaine's bed.

It was easy work, refreshingly single-minded. Flicking Blaine's iPod dock on to the first piano playlist he came across, Kurt hummed as he worked, fluffing pillows, pulling down sheets, piling more laundry into the basket and listening for any tell-tale signs of trouble. He took a moment to crack the window open and let in crisp, rain-laden air for a few minutes, sweeping some of the stale, sick-heavy air out with it. It was good, he reflected, not to be out there battling the elements; the storm he'd feared had arrived in force, punishing the grounds in sweeping deluges, a late summer storm.

A crackle of thunder broke his mindless lull, prompting him to snap the window shut and lock it before returning to check on Blaine.

Who hadn't moved an inch, snoring softly into his own collar, chin tucked against his chest and both hands resting on his knees.

Sighing softly and testing the water to see if it was still warm, Kurt drained it the tub level a bit before adding fresh hot water to it. Within seconds, Blaine jerked awake, grunting softly in confusion before sitting up a little more. "Fell asleep," he rasped heavily.

"You did," Kurt agreed. "Bath, then sleep, remember?"

"Yeah, mmhm," Blaine agreed mistily, sounding more than halfway to sleep already. "Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Stay?"

Kurt blinked, a blush overtaking his cheeks in spite of himself. Still: "Okay."

Helping Blaine shuffle out of his sweats was sufficiently difficult that Kurt kept his thoughts entirely clinical until it came to the boxers, at which point he took an avid interest in the paint color on the walls while Blaine struggled out of them, sliding into the tub and breathing out gustily in relief as soon as he did.

"Wow," he murmured. "It's so soft."

"You're honestly ridiculous," Kurt said, a laugh escaping him as he finally dared to look at Blaine's face, puppyish and sad as he pouted back at Kurt.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kurt said breezily, sitting cross-legged on the carpet beside him as the thunder rumbled outside. "You should wash your hair."

"Mmkay."

Slowly but obediently, Blaine sank deeper into the water and scrubbed at his hair, Kurt merely tilting his head to listen to the rain and piano track playing in the background.

Sparing the occasional glance to make sure Blaine hadn't fallen asleep again, Kurt finally looked over and saw Blaine half-bowed in the tub, eyelids shut and hair thankfully clean of suds, breath puffing in and out slowly.

"Hey, sleepy. Out of the tub first," Kurt said, drawing him out of his reverie with a simple nudge to his shoulder. Standing, Kurt kept his gaze carefully averted as Blaine finally shuffled into motion, first climbing shakily out of the tub and then gratefully accepting the towel Kurt offered him.

"You're amazing," he said, admiration keeping his voice hushed as Kurt plopped another clean towel over his head, rubbing when Blaine seemed in no inclination to move. "Ohhh my god."

"Come on," Kurt insisted, flicking the towel off and stifling a laugh at the sight, glad that Blaine had enough cognizance to keep one hand latched on the towel around his waist as he steered him back into the bedroom.

It was easy work to pass him a fresh set of clothes and keep himself busy while Blaine struggled into them, letting out the occasional grunt or sigh of frustration. Then, just as Kurt was settling into a comfortable stupor as he watched the rain outside the window, a pair of warm arms tucked around his waist, Blaine's head tucking against the back of his shoulder.

"Hi," Kurt greeted softly, rubbing his arms lightly, glad he'd picked the softest cotton he could find. "Bed?"

"Mmm."

"Bed."

Turning in Blaine's arms and accepting the hug, Kurt said, "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"You have to move."

"Don't wanna."

Gently prying his arms away, Kurt gave him a light nudge and repeated, "Bed."

Getting the idea, Blaine sauntered over, curling up against the pillows and letting out a deep sigh of contentment as he snuggled deeper into them.

"You're amazing."

"I know," Kurt agreed, tucking the sheets over him. "Anything I can get you?"

"Mm." Blaine stretched lazily, his features relaxing as Kurt flicked off the lights and shut the curtains, muffling the storm behind them. "You should stay."

Kurt smiled a little, turning off the iPod dock, the rain drumming quietly in the distance. "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm."

Toeing off his shoes and slipping into the space not occupied by Blaine on the bed carefully, Kurt waited for him to roll over and scoot closer before tucking an arm around his waist and his cheek against the top of his still-damp curls.

"Better?" Kurt asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." Then, closing his own eyes, Kurt said, "Go to sleep."

With Blaine's hand curled gently in the fabric of his shirt and his breathing evening out against his shoulder, Kurt couldn't help but think, This is nice.

And if Wes and David were surprised to see them hours later still tucked in bed together, Kurt absentmindedly scrolling through Netflix on a low-volume while Blaine dozed against his chest, they didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
